Just tell her
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Valentines day is approaching and Gabriella is trying to get Troy to confess what's wrong. But when he finally tells her it's not what she expected. Troyella, Oneshot


**A/n Okay so I wrote this DURING my Latin Exam…I know well actually I started writing one about a chair no1 likes but anyway I decided I'd start this. I am away during Valentines so im posting it now :D Enjoy!! XxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything, except all the guys that ask Gabriella :D and in my mind BOY ARE THEY FIT!!**

* * *

**Just tell her**

Troy Bolton slammed his locker shut; turning to the long corridor that lead to homeroom. Walking as slowly as he could he began to mutter; earning strange stares from the students that ran passed. His hands began to sweat as he ran his fingers through his hair over and over again. Peeking into the classroom he saw Mrs Darbus; a large pink shawl draped around her body. Walking slowly into the classroom he scanned the room with his eyes until he found his target. Sitting at her seat; talking with drama club member Robert Duncan was his best friend Gabriella Montez. He watched intently as the conversation progressed; feeling a jab of jealousy in his heart, Robert was not unfortunate in the looks department in fact if he was a girl he'd be all over him. Deciding it was time to make a move he slipped up behind her, hearing the tail end of their chat.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to be my valentine."

Gabriella smiled, a blush creeping slowly up her cheeks highlighting the sparkle in her eyes. Troy stopped; taking in a gasp of breath fearing the worst.

"Oh…erm can I let you know?"

Troy let out a small sigh of relief; at least she hadn't chosen yet. He crept behind Gabi wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her back to him and giving her a friendly kiss on the head.

"Hey Troy"

She turned to him a smile emerging from her face. Robert Scowled sensing he had been long forgotten; grumbling he walked over to Ryan and Sharpay were they began discussing the summer musical.

Gabriella stood, turning to Troy and wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning into his hardened chest.

"You still coming to mine tonight?"

Troy asked, stroking her light brown hair lovingly; his hand lingering on her back as he fiddled with the curls that hung there so delicately. Gabi let out a muffled yes leaning away from Troy.

"Then you're going to tell me what's wrong, promise?"

Troy blushed; staring at his feet.

"Nothings wrong"

Gabi chuckled.

"I've known you for too long Troy; something has been bothering you all week. So you're going to tell me tonight okay?"

"Promise."

* * *

Gabriella slammed her locker, looking around the hall for Troy; all around her students were filling slowly from their classrooms and out of the doors to go home. Suddenly she heard her name being called. Turning to the direction of the voice she saw Tony Carter, Tony was a year older than Gabriella and quite attractive. 

"Hey Gabriella can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

Tony smiled his green eyes looking into hers, his bleach blonde hair hanging over his forehead and into his eyes; framing his entire face. Leaning against the locker Gabriella's eyes were drawn to Tony's muscle, his shirt almost ripping from the pressure.

"I was wondering if you had a valentine yet."

Gabriella smiled; thinking deeply about how to answer. _Well I don't…but what about all the offers? Why haven't I said yes yet? Who do I want to ask me? Oh shut up Gabriella you know who you want to ask you he just won't. _

"Well not really"

"Not really?"

Gabriella looked at the floor blushing.

"Well so far I've been asked by Robert, Johnny, Chris, Morgan, Anthony, Grant, Lewis, and Reese."

Tony stared at Gabi, blinking nonchalantly at her, his face gradually twisting into a smirk, before becoming a grin.

"Wow that's a lot of people! So how about you add me to your list and let me know?"

Gabriella grinned flashing her white teeth.

"Sure"

"Okay see you around"

He waved and walked off towards the school's entrance. Gabriella squealed and began dancing in the now nearly empty school halls.

"Let me guess…Schools been made an hour longer by law?"

Spinning round, Gabriella found Troy grinning slightly his backpack clinging tightly to his basketball shirt.

"TROY!" Gabi exclaimed diving into his arms. "Tony Carter just asked me to be his valentine."

Troy pulled away from Gabi, his eyes leaking sadness.

"Oh…so Tony is your valentine?"

Gabriella looked up at him, her brown hair tickling his chin lightly.

"Oh no well not yet, I still have to pick one; I've had 9 boys ask me so far Troy! 9 that's never happened to me before; freaky math girl is liked!"

Troy saw the happiness on Gabriella's face. He felt bad that he was feeling so jealous when Gabi couldn't be happier, he realised now there was no way he could ask her to be his valentine. It seemed she had her heart set on Tony Carter.

"Come on Troy lets go!"

Grabbing his hand, Gabriella Montez began jogging towards Troy's house; a huge smile on her face. _I got asked by Tony Carter! This is so cool, I was asked by an older guy! I don't have to say yes though do I? Maybe I do? No I don't I mean its cool to turn down an older guy right? But who would I go with? He won't ask me now; that's why I have to pick Tony. Okay Tony Cater is my valentine. It could be worse. _

* * *

Gabriella sighed. Troy had been almost silent since they got to his; they just sat in front of the T.V. It was never like this, she knew something was seriously up with Troy and she didn't know what. Leaning back to Troy's chest; she felt his hand wrap around her waist. They were so close that everyone often thought going out, but they were really only close friends, although unbeknown to them both of them wanted more. Her hand found his; and they began to play with each other's fingers. Troy gently stroked the palm of Gabi's hand, his soft fingers grazing her skin lightly. Smiling Gabi grabbed onto Troy's index finger rubbing it gently before their hands interlocked. 

"Troy? Remember what you promised me today?"

The smile faded from Troy's face; and he began to look pale. Pulling his hand away from Gabi he sat up his eyes looking panicked.

"Are you sure?"

Gabi sighed, patting him on the shoulder gently.

"Troy please, you've been acting so strangely lately. I really want to know what's wrong, please tell me."

Troy breathed in deeply turning to his best friend his voice shaking as he spoke.

"Well there's this girl…"

Gabriella immediately began laughing; but stopped seeing the hurtful look on Troy's face.

"Sorry continue"

Troy gave her one more look before continuing bit by bit.

"I like her a lot, well more than a lot I think I love her and I don't know how to tell her. You see she is really pretty and everyone knows it, I really wanted to ask her to be my valentine but she's already been asked by loads of guys and I know she won't say yes to me in a million years."

"Troy..."

"I'm not finished yet…I thought about just telling her its just, we've been friends for ages and don't want to imagine what'll happen If she says no. Then I wouldn't be able to talk to her when I was down, and she wouldn't be able to comfort me because she had rejected me and every time I see her with another guy it rips me apart and I feel like crying, I've just never felt this way about a girl before and it drives me crazy."

Troy finished his body shaking and a tear hanging in the corner of his eyelid refusing to fall. Gabriella took a moment to absorb the information before encasing Troy in her arms; refusing to let him go until he was sure he was ok.

"Look Troy, I know how hard this will be for you but you have to tell her. I've never seen you this way and you must really love her. If you don't feel confident enough to tell her all that then just ask her to be your valentine, the dance is in less than a week and can you imagine what'll happen if Troy Bolton turns up unaccompanied?"

Gabriella said, giggling at the last sentence before kissing Troy on the cheek. Troy laughed before looking at her a telling look in his eyes.

"No Troy you're going to tell her, don't think you can get out of it with those eyes. Besides I'm sure she wouldn't turn you down; everyone in the school is crazy for you. Just tell her Troy, when you do you'll feel so much better trust me, at least you'll know what's happening instead of wondering the rest of your life right?"

Troy contemplated this, chewing on his cheek as he thought.

"I suppose…maybe"

Gabriella gave Troy a playful smack before turning to the T.V

"No maybes Bolton you're going to ask her."

"Ouch Bolton, I didn't know you were taking a leaf out of Sharpay's book."

"Shut up"

"So just ask her to be my valentine?"

"Yeah that's all. Then you get an idea of if she is into you."

Troy laughed before turning to face the screen again. _Take her advice, and just tell her._ He turned away from the Ugly Betty episode in front of them.

"Hey Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

Troy breathed in, taking Gabi by the hand and turning her face to look at him.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

* * *

**A/N So love it? Hate it? I think the beginning is probably the worst part but remember I was in an exam so I had to make sure my examiner didn't see LOL. Oh and I know they were like going out without going out but my friend did that once and that's how they acted it was sooooo annoying!! Lol anyone upset I didn't let her answer? **

**Question: Anyone who is reading my other in-progress stories, which would you like to see finished first? I'm trying to prioritise them you see. **


End file.
